smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Hero's Discovery Of The Power Stones
NOTE: This fanfiction story is not authorized nor endorsed by A Heroic Smurf, the creator of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and thus is considered non-canonical. It was around Hero's 50 years of age when Papa Smurf had his little Smurfs learn the importance of taking care of village tasks, since they were now of an age to begin their group education so that they would be productive and obedient adult Smurfs. Greedy was assigned to be the village cook, Brainy was assigned to be Papa Smurf's laboratory assistant, and Hefty would be his assistant leader who would oversee important village tasks to make sure they are done. Hero was assigned to be with a group of Smurfs who would go out into the forest to collect smurfberries for their meals. Hero at that point didn't feel out of the ordinary from his fellow Smurfs, but all that was about to change on that particular day. "I wish that I could be someone important to Papa Smurf like Brainy, Greedy, or Hefty is, Hawkeye," Hero said to his friend as they were picking berries from two nearby bushes. "Why would you want to be like Brainy, since he's always a complete bore whom nobody really understands what he smurfs?" Hawkeye said. "I'm just saying that there's got to be a place for a Smurf like me other than just being another Smurf in the crowd like the rest of us, Hawkeye," Hero said. "Maybe you will find your place, Hero...who knows?" Hawkeye said. "Me, I just want to be the greatest archer, and I'm going to smurf a lot of practice with my bow so I can be a smurfshot right on the target!" He made a motion with his hands like he was pulling the string of an imaginary bow with an arrow loaded in it before letting go the string. "Kachung!" "I have no doubt that you will, Hawkeye," Hero said. "That still just leaves me wondering why I'm smurfed with the name Hero." "Sorry I can't answer that question for you, buddy," Hawkeye said. "But I smurf the feeling you're going to be one whether you want to be or not." Hero was about to move on to the next bush when he saw something glowing nearby that caught his attention. Without telling anybody, he headed in the direction of the glow until he saw what looked like seven square crystals, each of a different color, all glowing with some sort of power. "Great Smurfness, what are these stones, and where did they come from?" Hero asked himself. He reached closer to pick up one of the stones, but the instant that he did, he could feel that the power from all seven stones poured into him all at once...in fact, it was much more power than he could handle. Hawkeye and a few other Smurfs who were nearby heard Hero's scream. "Oh no!" Hawkeye cried out as he and the other Smurfs went to look for Hero. They found him lying on the ground next to seven crystals, his body now glowing with a strange power. "Careful, laddies, we don't know what happened to him," Fergus warned as he bravely approached Hero's body and turned him around to see if he was still alive. He noticed at that moment that Hero now had an H mark on his forehead as well as a white shield on his right upper arm. "What's with those crystals that made Hero change like that?" one of the other Smurfs asked, curious to know. "I don't know, but we'd better bring him and the crystals to Papa Smurf so that he could find out," Fergus said, dumping out the berries in his basket and putting the crystals in it so he could deliver them to Papa Smurf. Hawkeye and another Smurf picked Hero up and carried him back to the village. ----- Hero woke up and found himself in Papa Smurf's laboratory. "What...what happened to me? Why do I feel so funny?" he asked. "Ah, I'm glad that you're finally awake," Papa Smurf said. "What were you smurfing with those crystals that Fergus had found near you?" "I don't know, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "I just touched one of them, and suddenly I was smurfed with so much energy that it was so painful." "Well, it seems that the crystals have also smurfed some marks on your body, which I'm afraid are now permanent," Papa Smurf said as he handed Hero a mirror to look at himself. Hero saw in his reflection the H mark that was now on his forehead. "An H? I don't understand why I now have an H!" "I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Hero, but there must be something in those crystals that has changed you...to what end I can't be certain," Papa Smurf said. "For now you should take it easy until we find out what those crystals have smurfed to you and if there's any way we can reverse it." "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Hero said as he got up from the bed he was lying on and stepped outside the laboratory to get some fresh air to try clearing his head. Suddenly a smurfball came flying straight toward Hero, sailing really high. Hero instinctively jumped to grab the ball, but the instant he did, he saw that he was now standing in midair and not falling back down. Hero dropped the ball when he realized something. "I'm flying," he said to himself. Soon Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs have gathered around outside to see Hero now swooping around in midair, looking like he was now enjoying the ability he had discovered. "Look at me...I'm a flying Smurf! I'm a flying Smurf!" The Smurfs all cheered as Hero came back down to the ground, seemingly pleased with this new ability. "What do you think, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "Why, that's simply amazing, Hero," Papa Smurf said. "But I must warn you to be careful with the discovery of your new abilities, because we don't know yet how dangerous they can be." "But aren't you the least bit happy with what I'm able to do now?" Hero asked. "What you are able to do will make you unique among your fellow Smurfs, Hero, but you must remember that you're still a Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "I'll try to remember that, Papa Smurf, I will," Hero said. As the crowd of Smurfs walked away from the scene, they were talking among themselves about what they have witnessed. "Incredible! A Smurf that actually flies! Who would have smurfed that?" one of the Smurfs said. Fergus noticed a look on Hefty's face. "What's the matter with you, Hefty? You look like you don't like the idea of what Hero is becoming," Fergus said. "I know what he's becoming...a freak of this village," Hefty said. "You're sure that you're not just a teensy bit jealous of his good fortune?" Fergus said. "Kakarot's going to be a danger to this village, mark my smurfs," Hefty said. "And then you won't be so happy having him smurf around like he's still one of us, because he isn't now." "Well, I'm not going to stop treating him like he is one of us, laddie," Fergus said. "If you want to treat Hero like he's your enemy, that's your decision, but don't smurf me how I should treat him, you got that?" "Yeah, sure, I got it," Hefty said rather sourly as he watched Fergus walk off. Category:Blog posts